Of Princes and Tacticians
by ginevra.kurow
Summary: <html><head></head>A tale from Robin's POV concerning her regard for Chrom, and the drama and the humour it brings to her and others' lives. [F!RobinxChrom] Spoilers for FE Awakening. And sure as hell it ain't mine and I make no profit from it. Reviews appreciated ( - )/</html>


**Of Princes and Tactician Queens** by Vita Boheme

F!RobinXChrom

* * *

><p>|When I saw him the first time, I liked him. He was a kind person defending people from evil. I had (and still) no memory of who I was or where I came from, but he accepted me despite of the danger I might have represented.<p>

Technically, the danger I represented, unknowingly linked as I was to Grima...

When I learned of his lineage, I was surprised. A Prince running a band of mercenaries? For the sake of his people? That had to be a first.

Then an uncomfortable feeling rose... He was so kind to everyone... Everyone loved him... My heart began skipping just when I saw him...

The tactical meetings were special because he seemed to take into consideration what I said above anyone else: Frederick began looking at me in a weird way. I once caught him sniffling the pot where I made vulneraries...

"May I help you, Sir Frederick?" I asked while he tasted the half brewed medicine.

He looked at me intently, as if waiting for something to happen. "Hmmmm... Apparently normal..." he answered while still staring.

"Were you looking for a particular flavor of vulnerary?" I wasn't aware that could be done, but I could have very well asked Libra if he could have helped me with the taste.

He negated with his head, excused himself and left me wondering what had happened. I commented this with Chrom shortly after he walked on me bathing, thinking he would find it funny. The Prince was flushing visibly as I neared the end of the tale, but he said nothing more than that was Frederick being Frederick.

Days later, as I was with Lonq'u looking for a safe place to spar, I saw Chrom reprimanding Frederick. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but the knight looked mortified trying to explain something to his liege and the latter was flushed in anger. I never saw Frederick near my tent unless it was for strictly war purposes.

* * *

><p>After recruiting many comrades, I began noticing that Chrom was studiously avoiding me. I thought it was just me craving his company, but Gaius quickly confirmed what I was feeling.<p>

"Why is Blue ignoring you?" The thief asked from within a tree's shadow.

"Gaius, why don't you come here? It's honestly unsettling having you behind me all the time like this..." I said meanwhile I tried to decode a part of a Forseti tome. I would have to ask Miriel a word's particular pronunciation. Don't want to blow Ricken's hat away again: it was a gift from his great-great-great-great grandmother who fought with the legendary King Eliwood back Naga knows when...

"I'm a thief, Bubbles. Shadows ARE my home..." Well, shows the basket cases I recruit into this army. Gaius lives in the shadows stalking me. Miriel stacks Frederick. Ricken stalks Panne. I stalk Chrom...

A sad life was mine when I, tactician of no past and no breeding, acknowledged her love for the Prince of Ylisse.

Not that we could ever be together. It would compromise me and him...

"You guys alright, Robin?" Basilio asked as I picked up the maps from our latest tactical meeting. I hadn't noticed him lagging behind. And this showed how distracted I was that a walking wall like Basilio was able to escape my radar in a damn tent...

" Well, we're kind of short on gold, so if you can pitch in..." I joked while looking at him. I had a faint idea what he was talking about, but I didn't want to think that even oblivious Basilio had noticed Chrom distancing himself from me.

The giant laughed boomingly and negated with his head, " Ha, ha, ha, ha, don't play with me, Tactician! Your Prince is usually the last to leave these meetings and the one that carries all your blasted maps!"

At my uncontrollable blushing, Basilio laughed some more, "What? You were rejected girl? That's why he runs from you? " He patted me on my back, making my lungs crash against one another from the strength. "Don't tell me that has you panties in a twist!"

I escaped from Basilio's range and composed myself after a coughing fit. "Rejected? Whatever do you mean? " I barely contained the tears of humiliation. If Basilio thought this, everyone must too. No wonder why Frederick ate his bear meat quietly next to me these days, and Gaius offered me one bonbon of his very exclusive stash of chocolate ones as soon as I finished tactical meetings lately.

Basilio looked at me seriously. He knew I was too proud to cry and too proud to speak about my problems. "Well, if after the war you need employment, come to Regna Ferox..."

'Regna Ferox, huh?' I thought. Not a bad idea, especially when Chrom stops needing me. I wouldn't have to be there to see him marrying Sumia or Cordelia or any of the other women that fawned over him... "May I take your word on that, Khan Basilio?" I asked Basilio with a grave tone.

"The word of a Khan is unbreakable. When the war finishes, a new home is waiting for ya!"

I was about to answer that I still hadn't decided on what to do when I heard heavy steps running away from the tent. I ripped the flap open to find no one in the vicinity. But some footprints indicated I had not imagined the sounds. And I knew damn well those boots.

Chrom had heard everything.

Damn it all to hell...

* * *

><p>I had failed Chrom. The Exalt had jumped to her death to prevent her brother from having to choose against her people.<p>

I will never forget her form falling into the abyss and Lissa's piercing cry of agony.

And Gangrel's laughter... I will end that man even if that's the last thing I do...

"Robin! ROBIN!" Frederick snapped from the sands, effectively calling my attention. "My Lord has rushed into battle! There are too many to defeat them! You must get my Lord and retreat!"

Chrom! He had charged against everyone in an attempt to reach his sister and now laid crying on the steps behind the sand ruins. Easy target to enemy mages and archers rushing to him.

"Libra!" I shouted taking in the seriousness of the situation. "Take this hand-axe and help Gregor fight off the mages. Miriel, Virion, get those damn wyverns off my back! Lonq'u, run ahead and secure Chrom's retreat. Tharja, is it? Can I ask you to work with me?"

"You're my chosen one. I will work with you..." The girl smiled as she hexed the face off an archer that was pointing at me. The poor man grabbed his bloody head and cried as skin and pus seeped through his fingers.

"Em...yeah..sure...Thank you..."

Shortly after, we managed to retreat. With several injured ones –Maribelle wanted to secure her darling Lissa's retreat and had received a hack from a thrown axe. She barely lived to tell the tale—our pace was not the fastest one and Gangrel's men had caught up with us trying to prevent our escape.

"Hurry! There should be carriages waiting just through the ravine!" Basilio said. I knew there were great chances to be caught and our forces would have a hard battle in the rain. Chrom just mechanically moved, his blue eyes lost into nothingness. I knew he was suffering, but the army morale would suffer if they saw their commander in this state.

Against my best judgment, I touched his arm and tried to convey urgency, " Chrom, please!"

Chrom shook my arm violently and threw a look full of hate at me. I stepped back in surprise and he came back to his senses at my scared look. He looked apologetic. "Rrgh... I'm... I'm coming."

"Quickly!" Basilio urged, purposefully ignoring our small scene. "We're almost... Huh? Plegians! I knew it couldn't be that easy... They're right in our way! We must fight!"

I steeled myself and promised Chrom wouldn't have to fight more than necessary. He was right to hate me. Because of my strategy, the beloved Exalt was dead. I swore I would protect Chrom at all costs.

"Bubbles, what do you see?" Gaius asked me. There were a lot of enemy soldiers pouring from everywhere. After Mustafa's declarations, I could not expect quarter.

"Lots of lance users. Libra! Tharja! Vaike! Take care of the lances! Miriel, help Frederick open a path! Sumia, take care of the wyverns along with Virion and Sully! And Gaius-"

But the thief was already on his way:

"I read you Bubbles. I'll speak face to face to my trade brothers and divest them of their treasures. I'm sure they're too heavy in this rain anyways..." Gaius said with a smirk on his face. However, he frowned and whispered, "Do you need help with Blue? I can stay with him and keep him safe meanwhile you fight..."

As I was going to answer, Chrom beat me to it. "I'm fine Gaius! You go and see what you can get."

Gaius bowed and ran, tackling an axe user and slicing his throat in one swift move. Blood mixed with rain and went into the earth. Chrom and I ran after him and dispatched another axe thrower easily. These men didn't want to fight... You could see in their faces they didn't want to hold us here more than Mustafa did... Damn Gangrel...

Chrom apparently saw the same I did. "Help me get everyone out of here, Robin" he said while we ran uphill. "This war will soon be over... and you'll be able to do as you please..."

"I'll help you Chrom. That's want I want to do." I offered sincerely. "I'll help you tip the scales!"

Chrom smiled a little and answered, "Then I will not fail..."

One by one, the enemies fell. But an axe thrown from above surprised Chrom and me. Sumia flew at her utmost speed, but she still couldn't get to the wyvern rider before he threw the weapon at the Prince. With a speed born of desperation, I threw myself over Chrom and covered him with my body. I felt the icy blade of the axe graze my back painfully, but I swallowed the pain.

Chrom looked at me in panic, "Are you alright, Robin?" He tried to feel my back from below me but I jumped off him. He'll be affected if he felt my warm blood flowing from the wound.

The rain and the color of my cloak masked the wound well enough for me to fake a smile, "I'm fine! A close call, eh-"

A screech deafened the rest of my words as the wyvern rider swept from the heights in my direction. I tried to grab my tome from my pocket, but meanwhile tackling Chrom out of the way, it had slipped out. In slow motion, I saw Chrom getting up and brandishing Falchion. However, the rider was going to get me for sure before the Prince could reach me.

"Robin, get down!" Frederick's voice reached my ears before I heard a "Divide and conquer!"

I threw myself into the mud as Miriel's thunder bolts fried the rider and strands of my hair that couldn't get out of the way alike. Chrom slided towards me in the mud and dragged me in his arms out of the way. Miriel, from Frederick's horse, had saved my amnesiac butt...

"For Naga's sake, Miriel! You almost fried me!"

"A most ungrateful observation when your life was clearly in danger. We must persevere!" the witch answered.

"Milord, the path is clear. We must defeat their commander!" Frederick said, breaking the recrimination moment.

Chrom helped me up and we followed him to defeat Mustafa.

And we spared his men as he asked.

* * *

><p>That night, after arriving to a safe house, Lissa came down with a fever, no doubt caused by the strain of Emmeryn's death. After Libra reassuring us she would heal after a good night's sleep, I asked everyone to retire to their tents and rest too until we could figure out what to do. I was about to speak to Libra about my own wound when Sumia called me in a whisper.<p>

"Robin...c...could you go to check on Chrom...?" she asked quietly.

"Is he ok? Is he injured?" I asked. I saw him taking an elixir shortly before Libra finished with Lissa. Perhaps it was not enough?

Sumia negated with her head and wrung her hands. "Physically, he is well... But... his sister just died..." the pegasus rider spoke. The pain in my heart came back with renewed strength. "I know that you have been somewhat distant , but... but... you're the person he needs now..."

I pondered about this for a second. Needing me? I just couldn't show my face to Chrom after what had happened. "Thanks to me, his sister is dead, Sumia. I am the last person Chrom may want to see... You better look for Frederick..." I finally mumbled, turning my back to her.

She got in my path, arms raised to her sides, with a resolution I had never seen in her. Her stare was firm... her eyes, watery.

"Do you know how lucky you are?! What I wouldn't give to be you?!"

"Sumia..."

"I worked so hard..." she sobbed, but looked at me unwaveringly. "I worked so hard to be the most graceful flier, the most dependable of my sisters, so that I could have the courage to aspire for the Prince's heart!"

She lowered her arms to her sides, clenching her hands in fists. "I had managed to make him notice me after years of longing. But you... he found you... in a field, no less! And from then, he hasn't taken his eyes off you!"

I tried to reason with the flier, "I never asked for his regard, Sumia! I don't think I have the honor, even!"

"But you have it, don't you see?!" Sumia answered in anguish. "I know you love him. But I doubt if you love him as I do, for nothing would ever keep me from his side in a moment like this!"

Something snapped inside me. "How can I go to him knowing *my* plan killed his sister, Sumia?! How?!" I cried in despair. Sumia looked surprised when the tears began to leave my eyes and soon she hugged me, crying as well.

"Go knowing that he loves you enough to blame himself instead of you..."

* * *

><p>I went to wash my face for some moments, leaving my cloak near the river. I walked to the Prince's tent, which was silent and obscure.<p>

I thought for a second that Chrom had stepped outside when silent sobbing revealed that the Prince's cot was occupied. I neared the cot and sat down making as little noise as possible. However, my weight alerted the man and he immediately turned to me.

"Robin..." he whispered.

I placed a finger on his lips. "Sshhhh..."

We looked at each other in the dark. Suddenly, he hugged me in despair. I managed to contain a gasp of pain and returned his embrace.

"What am I gonna do without her? How can Lissa and I survive this?" His tears ran down my neck where his forehead rested.

"I'll be with you for as long as you need to accept this, Chrom. I won't leave you alone..."

" Please don't leave. I can't lose you, Robin. Not after..." his speech was interrupted by an anguished sob.

"I'm going nowhere. I'll stay here with you for as long as you want me..."

"Stay forever, then..."

"Forever... A promise..."

At the end, I stayed until Chrom cried himself to sleep. I fell asleep next to him, exhaustion overpowering my need to stay awake.

The next morning , however, I could barely open my eyes despite the commotion. I just kept hearing panicked voices as if they were far away.

"Help! Frederick! Bring a healer! At once!" Chrom's voice sounded particularly panicked. I tried to raise my head from the cot, but it was too heavy.

"Milord! Are you injured? Libra! Come at once! The Prince is injured!" Frederick shouted from a close range.

"The blood is not mine! It's Robin's! Protecting me from the wyvern gave her a gash on her back! She didn't treat it..."

I could hear no more as I fell into murky sleep.

* * *

><p>Chrom never left my side, or so Tharja told me. She had to threaten him with a hex to go and take a bath after the third day I laid unconscious. The blood loss had been significant, or so the dark mage told me.<p>

"I may have had to try the spell to revive you, my Chosen One. But you may have ended just like the Risen..." Tharja said while sponging my wound and changing my bandages. "But I would have loved you the same..."

I laughed nervously as she finished tucking me in. As I was going to ask for Gaius or Libra for the sake of some sane conversation, the tent flapped open and a hurried Chrom with his hair still wet from his bath stepped into the space. He crossed the room in two long strides and knelt to my side, taking my hand. Tharja slipped out of the tent muttering dark thoughts to herself.

I blushed and fought the impulse of removing my hand off his due to embarrassment. "Hi..."

Chrom smiled softly, but soon he scowled at me, "Why didn't you go to the healer?! Your injury became even more serious without medical attention!"

"I hadn't planned to fall asleep... As soon as I visited you, I was to go to the medical tent..." I answered truthfully.

Chrom negated with his head: "You had already lost too much blood that we didn't see because of your clothes. Do you know that your cloak had to be discarded because of all the blood it had on it?"

"You discarded my cloak? Now what am I supposed to wear!?" I feigned rage, hoping the Prince would drop the scolding.

Chrom narrowed his eyes some more, but then sighed and looked into my eyes: "Promise me you'll never do something like that again. Your life cannot be jeopardized to save mine!"

" *Your* life cannot be jeopardized, my lord, not mine. I'm a woman of unknown origins. I don't even have a family that will miss me. But you... You have a country and a sister who will miss your presence severely!"

Chrom narrowed his eyes again and gripped my hand tighter, " *I* will miss you, Robin! Don't you understand how important you are to me?"

I was left speechless at the Prince's confession, if I could take it as such. He immediately noticed what he said and jumped to standing position, releasing my hand. He was also blushing and shoved his hands in his pockets. Booming laughter, however, interrupted our moment: Basilio had entered the tent.

"How's the most resilient tactician I have ever seen?" asked the giant as he sat on my cot.

"Still alive and not planning to be any other thing anytime soon," I said, studiously looking at any other thing but Chrom.

The Prince made his excuses and hurriedly left the room. Basilio followed him with his eyes and winked at me exaggeratedly. "Guess you won't be coming to Regna Ferox after all, huh?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile we replenished supplies and our wounded (myself included) finished healing, Donnel, Ricken and some others had requested a chance to be in the next battle.<p>

"I wanna fight, Robin! I wanna show my ma' I'm good at this!" Donnel complained when he saw my list of possible fighters for the upcoming battle against Gangrel.

"Donnel is not the only one, Robin. Consider our feelings! How can we become a burden to this army?" Maribelle's voice floated naggingly behind me.

" My great-great-great-great grandmother who fought with the legendary King Eliwood left in her diaries that an accomplished mage is made, not born! How am I supposed to grow into a legendary mage if I only fight the Risen?!" Ricken's voice piped in from my left.

"Out of the question people!" I retorted in a strong voice. "You have barely escaped with your lives from all the encounters we've had lately. Thank whatever deity you believe in that you're made it this far!"

The threesome glared at me mutinously and were about to resume their complaints when a sweet smell revealed Gaius in the vicinity. "Come on, Bubbles, I'll take them training! I'll let you know if they're ready for the next battle or not!"

"Gaius, you know what I think about taking them to fight the Risen..." I told the thief meanwhile the others awaited for the man to plead their case. "Waste of weapons and healing staffs if some turn out to be powerful foes..."

"Yeah, but good learning experience. And we can flee if we have to..."

"It's just..."

"Come on, Robin, this is not really what's bothering you and you know it!" Gaius retorted after popping a lollipop in his mouth.

Maribelle, Ricken, and Donnel looked puzzled at Gaius' implication, but I knew fully well what he meant. After Chrom's visit to my tent, he had begun avoiding me again. I knew not what that man was thinking!

"Go take it out on Blue and let me take them to training..." the thief whispered. He didn't wait for my confirmation: Gaius rounded up the threesome and went to look for Frederick and Vaike.

As soon as they were out of sight, I marched to Chrom's tent. I was gonna get my answers one way or the other.

" Chrom! Just the man I wanted to see. We need to talk." I said as I marched into the royal tent. The blue haired Prince gasped my name in surprise. He surely expected me to be in the training grounds at this moment.

I needed an excuse to have a conversation, though. I fished a map out of my new cloak and spread it on his desk. "It's about the route you drew up for tomorrow's march. I was looking at the map and I noticed... Chrom? Are you listening to me?"

Chrom was nearing the opening of the tent as stealthily as he could: "Er, oh. Of course! ...Actually, no. I kind of had something to... do."

"Chrom, you're acting very strange. Are you hiding something from me?" Weren't we ok already?

"H-hide? You mean, HIDE hide? Oh, gods, no! N-nothing at all... Nope" said the Prince, fidgeting as if he got a squirrel in his pantaloons.

As I said this, he quickly denied his behavior, "I-I'm not fidgeting! I'm perfectly relaxed. ...And, er, normal."

"And refusing to meet my eye? Listen, Chrom. Didn't you say that we're close friends, with no secrets between us? Didn't you mean that?" I was honestly tired of misinterpreting Chrom's gestures: I wanted the truth.

The Prince hastily answered, "N-no! I mean, yes! I mean... I swear, it's not like that!"

I sighed in disappointment. Better get the rejection over with. Maybe Basilio can still give me a ride to Regna Ferox. " I know you've been avoiding me recently. And I'd like to know why, Chrom. I think I deserve an explanation. Please. I can't go on pretending there's nothing wrong. Do you dislike my company now?"

"D-dislike you?! Egads, Robin, of course I don't dislike you! Nothing could be further from the truth" Chrom answered, trying to reassure me. His face was flushed and his hands flew everywhere. Where was my composed Prince?

"Then why are you avoiding me?" I asked, finally biting the sword. Maybe Sumia was wrong after all? I guess she was since Chrom didn't answer straight away even when I prompted him to. My eyes watered: I just wanted to get this over with so I could run and cry...

Chrom noticed my distress and finally approached me. "D-don't look at me like that... It's just that... we've been fighting a lot together. We're always side by side."

He looked into my eyes and stepped closer, " At first, I thought of you as an ally, then a comrade, and finally a friend. I've felt the bonds of trust grow between us, stronger and stronger. And then I realized... you were more than just a friend."

"What do you mean?" Silly question, yes, but I had to be sure!

"I mean I care about you,Robin. As a man, and you as a woman." Chrom held my hand to his chest and pulled me towards him.

This was no infatuation. This was something serious! "Chrom, we can't possibly—"

"Wait, please! You've made me come this far, and now I'm going to say my piece." Despite my protests, he continued " I don't care! I've tried to keep this bottled up, and I can't do it anymore. I'm going to tell you how I feel, even if your head explodes in embarrassment."

Explode in embarrassment? Isn't he looking at my face? It has already happened! " O-kay?" I croaked.

Chrom breathed deeply for some eternal seconds: "Right, I'm set now. Here goes. Prepare yourself, because I'm going to say it!"

"Then say it already_!"_

"Robin... I'm in love with you**! **I have been from the very first moment I laid eyes on you. I just didn't realize it until the last little while."

Then, I had the possibility? Was I given this wonderful man's heart? But... what about the war? His people? All these doubts came in at once, overwhelming me. He surely noticed the struggle.

"Look, I know this is sudden and I'm coming on like a wyvern in heat. But I'm not trying to force you into a decision, believe me. Whatever your answer, I shall abide by it—no matter how painful. And come what may, we'll always be friends. That I promise."

That comforted me in a way... but... "This is... I'm sorry, Chrom, but this is impossible. The general and his chief tactician? It just... It wouldn't be right. Our first responsibility must be to the soldiers we lead, not to each other. You understand that, don't you?"

Chrom's face fell. It even hurt me his look. "Yes, I do" he answered, while letting go of my hand.

But I wasn't going to let happiness pass me by. "But someday this war will end. We'll emerge victorious and bring peace back to the world. And when that happens, we'll be free to follow our hearts." I hoped he understood what I meant...

"OUR hearts?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

I laughed to release all my tension: "Yes... because I love you as well."

Chrom began smiling in earnest: "You do?" He produced the first real smile since his sister passed away. Suddenly he grabbed me by my waist and lifted me in the air. His glee was contagious as I smiled broadly as well. " But that's... but that's... Wonderful! Ah ha ha ha! This is the best day of my life!"

He placed me on the ground, cupped my face between his hands and kissed me. After the kiss, we smiled against each others' lips.

"Robin... listen to me... You are the wind at my back, and the sword at my side. Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world, just you and me."

And so we set to do: Gangrel was defeated shortly after and our marriage celebrated by the whole kingdom.

* * *

><p>Encased in a white dress, I was literally trembling as Chrom was out in the balcony addressing the people reunited to celebrate our marriage.<p>

"Your Majesty, you will do superbly! Do not fear!" Frederick encouraged me while I hyperventilated.

"What if the people don't like me...? I *am* a commoner after all..." I said while my stomach tied itself in elaborate knots.

"Milady, you are the saviour of Ylisse. The greatest tactician this country has ever known. No noble lady has done what you have. If anyone is fit to be our Queen, that will always be you, my lady..."

Frederick knelt before me and kissed my hand; I was moved to tears by his loyalty. But I couldn't answer as I wanted because Chrom had signaled my entrance to the balcony.

As I stepped into the light, deafening cries of joy and approval accompanied my steps to Chrom. He winked at me and took my right hand. Kissing it, he turned to the people... *Our* people:

"People of Ylisse, hear my words! One of intelligence and kindness had come to rule by my side. The greatest tactician ever to set foot in this lands seeks to become Robin Queen of Ylisse, land which she saved. Shall she be accepted as Queen and dwell here in prosperity?

The roar of approval was proof enough of Ylisse's wishes.

And so began the legend of the Tactician Queen Robin of Ylisse.

* * *

><p>The long separation forced by Grima's defeat had finally been sorted out. The Exalted and his wife invited their friends for a camping experience in the palace's ground as part of the celebration of the Queen's return.<p>

"Mother, but why did Sir Frederick taste your vulneraries? I don't understand what that had to do with you and father..." Morgan asked with curious eyes. After we had rescued him, he wanted to know everything about his father and I. Hence, the reason why we were gathered around the fire that night.

"Sir Frederick surely couldn't have thought that you wanted to poison Father..." Lucina wondered aloud.

Chrom began laughing and Frederick began sputtering how he could never doubt the Queen...

"Well, Sir Frederick was sure I had bewitched your father with a love potion. He wanted to try it himself to 'break the spell...' "

Frederick turned into a violent shade of crimson as everyone laughed at him. Frederick the wary indeed...

The End


End file.
